You're the only one
by Danybel
Summary: slash. Draco está enamorado, pero teme que no sea correspondido....lean! es mi primer ff slash TERMINADO
1. eres el único para mi

You're the only one

El chico caminaba y se fijaba por todos lados, viendo como las parejas se besaban o se tomaban de la mano y caminaban juntos, se sentía dolido con cada imagen, se sentía exiliado, él era el único de todo el colegio que seguía solo.

"_todos tienen a alguien que aman a su lado, pero la persona que yo amo, no me corresponde"_ Draco pensaba que iba a estar solo toda la vida, pensaba que como era el único que no tenía pareja, estaba enfermo _"hasta Potter tiene a Lovegood, Weasley a Granger, hasta Crabble tiene a Goyle"_ pateó una piedra que estaba frente a él, dando a parar en el lago.

El joven rubio entró de nuevo al castillo, camino a su sala común, pensando, solo pensando. Lo que él no sabía, es que su suerte podía cambiar en cualquier momento, y ese era, exactamente, el momento indicado.

Estaba acostado en su cama, casi dormido, cuando le entraron unas enormes ganas de ir al baño, era más de media noche, y con toda la pereza del mundo, el rubio se levantó y fue a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, para cuando volvió a su cama, el sueño se había esfumado, igual hizo todo lo posible para dormirse, pero no pudo. Al no poder pegar el ojo en toda la noche, decidió que iría temprano al comedor para un buen desayuno, calmado y sin nadie a su alrededor, que le restregara en la cara que estaba solo.

Y tal y como quería, estaba el comedor: desierto. Solo podía ver a algunos profesores, llegando para la comida mas importante del día, pero solo eso, sin alumnos, se sentía tranquilo y con mucha hambre.

Se sentó en una esquina de la mesa de Slytherin y se sirvió unas cuantas tostadas y un poco de avena, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para comer, parecía que cada bocado lo examinara antes de llevarlo a su boca, para luego masticarlo como si fuese comida sagrada, y finalizaba tragándolo para volver a comenzar de nuevo.

Cuando estaba por terminar, comenzaron a llegar los demás alumnos, ese día tendría las penúltimas clases antes de graduarse, aunque le apetecía salir del colegio, sentía que faltaban cosas en su vida, como ese gran amor que lo atormentaba.

Desde la primera vez que vio su cabello, o sus ojos, sabía que estaba enamorado, siempre, todas las noches, recordaba su voz, su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos grises, llenos de felicidad, o aquel cabello, totalmente negro...

Se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto a buscar sus cosas para las clases, siempre las dejaba regadas cuando terminaba de estudiar para los EXTASIS, así que todas las mañanas le tocaba recogerlo todo, pero no le importaba, con tal de que no lo molestaran, estaba tranquilo.

Tardó mas de lo normal en recoger las cosas, también las acomodó, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, se quedó parad, no, no quería salir, quería quedarse ahí, donde no le molestara el resto del mundo. Dio media vuelta y se metió al baño, se deshizo de sus ropas y se metió a la ducha, abrió la llave y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, Draco sentía que el agua le quitaría todas sus preocupaciones, y con la mente totalmente en blanco, se dio el baño mas largo de su vida.

Cuando salió se dio cuenta que era muy tarde, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero en el camino, se tropezó con alguien, cayendo al suelo.

'fíjate por donde vas imbécil' dijo el rubio, levantándose y acomodándose la túnica, su cabello, aún mojado, había quedado todo revuelto.

'si miraras por donde corres, tal vez no terminarías en el piso' le dijo el hombre con el que había tropezado.

Draco quedó pasmado, viendo como se alejaba, era él, el hombre perfecto del que se había enamorado, su amor prohibido, Sirius Black.

El rubio tubo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para llegar a tiempo al aula, ya que se había retrasado, y con el cabello al viento, corrió a la velocidad de un rayo, llegó exactamente un minuto antes que el profesor, lo que causó que se quedara sin aliento y que le doliera el pecho. Cuando por fin puedo calmarse, se puso a pensar

"_¿que demonios hace él aquí? ¿No debería estar en otro lado?"_ Draco trataba de concentraras en las clases, pero se le era imposible, todo lo que hacía era ver una y otra vez a Sirius, ver sus ojos, su sonrisa...

Al finalizar el día, el joven rubio seguía pensando en el adulto, imaginándose como sería estar con él, sentir sus labios contra los suyos, su cuerpo... "¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA?" pensaba furioso, al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando "primero, es un familiar tuyo, segundo, es mayor que tu, tercero, te odia, cuarto, nunca se daría cuenta de lo que pienso". El rubio decidió meterse en su cama, si comer ni nada, y dormir, dormir todo lo que no había dormido aquella noche.

Se despertó con un dolor agudo en el estómago, se estaba muriendo de hambre, se levantó y fue directo a la cocina, un hermoso lugar lleno de comida que había descubierto hacía poco tiempo. Tomó cada cosa que le ofrecieran los elfos, y al estar completamente lleno, salió, pero cual fue su suerte, que volvió a tropezarse con Sirius.

'valla, dos veces en un mismo día ¿no Draco?' dijo el adulto mirándolo. 'que peculiar'

'ya lo creo' dijo el rubio haciendo ademán de irse.

'no te vallas' le dijo el moreno posando una mano en su hombro 'necesito hablar contigo, vamos a mi cuarto'.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, mas no dijo nada, eso era lo que había estado esperando todo el tiempo, no tubo de otra que seguir al mayor a sus aposentos, ya dentro, no se pudo contener.

'lo que quería que supieras...' Sirius comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio, que había saltado hacia él, abrazándose a su cuello, y besándolo.

Cuando se separó de él, Draco se sentía avergonzado, pero Sirius, al verlo cabizbajo, tomó su barbilla, y viéndole a los ojos, le dijo que quería repetir lo que acaba de hacer, no esperó respuesta y plantó un beso en los labios de rubio, el joven tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero después se dejó llevar por el mayor.

Cada vez el beso fue tomando mas potencia, Draco dejó que la lengua de Sirius entrara en su boca y jugueteara con su propia lengua, luego, Sirius bajó sus labios para ubicarlos en el cuello del chico, haciéndolo gemir deseando mas, Sirius sabía que el chico deseaba mas que besos, sabía que tenía que liberar la erección presente bajo sus ropas así que no se dio a esperar y comenzó a despojarlo de sus ropas, al mismo tiempo que el rubio lo despojaba de las suyas, siempre besándose, con pasión y locura.

Sirius se separó unos momentos del rubio, para poder detallar su cuerpo, totalmente blanco, peri igual de deseable, Draco, sentía los ojos del adulto por su cuerpo y sentía escalofríos.

Draco se acercó de nuevo a Sirius, y sintiendo mucho calor, comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, mientras el mayor encaminaba al joven a la cama, sentándose, el moreno sentó a Draco sobre si mismo, y poco a poco, fueron tomando una posición mas cómoda, quedando entre sentados y acostados, Sirius metió uno de sus dedos en Draco, haciendo que el chico gimiera de dolor, luego, dos dedos, tres, cuatro, movió un poco la mano, para acostumbrarlo, para luego, introducir lentamente toda su erección. El joven rubio gimió de dolor, una y otra vez, mientras Sirius entraba y salía de él, cada vez mas rápido, hasta que todo terminó, sintiendo como el mayor terminaba dentro de él, al mismo tiempo que el joven sobre el pecho de ambos. Se acostaron en la cama, y siguieron besándose, hasta que Sirius se separó del rubio, dándole oportunidad a éste par hablar.

'te amo' le dijo Draco' mas que a nada de este mundo.

'yo también' le dijo el mayor, besándolo nuevamente 'yo también'.

Y así se quedaron dormidos, uno abrazado al otro, Draco, que había pensado que todo sería diferente, se había equivocado, ahora sabía que Sirius era el único que merecía su amor.

Fin


	2. mi punto de vista: Sirius

**Disclaimmer: **Ningun personaje ni sitio ni nada es mio, todo lo hago por divertirme (no lo puse al principio xD)

**Bien, supuestamente el ff era un one-shot, pero luego me di cuenta q estaba incompleto...ademas, akasha quiere el resto, y por ella, lo hice xDDD**

**Bien, ahora, son de dos capítulos mas, uno sobre Sirius, y otro sobre Draco. **

**Primero va el de Sirius.**

**Todo comienzo tiene dos puntos de vista, y este es el mío, Sirius.**

Al fin, era libre; inocente. Mi caso había sido llevado a justicia por Dumbledore y luego de 4 días deliberando, soy inocente.

'Ahora lo que me preocupa es Harry' le dije a Dumbledore esa tarde 'sobre su tutoría y eso'

'no te preocupes Sirius' me dijo calmado 'vamos al colegio y hablamos con él, de seguro va a estar muy feliz' luego me miró y siguió hablando 'además, nadie sabe que has sido absuelto de toda pena o culpa'

'¡cierto!' sonreí contento 'es una sorpresa, y me imagino como se pondrá'

El viejo no dijo nada, simplemente aparecimos a las afueras de Hogwarts, recuerdo lo bien que se sentía caminar de nuevo por ahí sin ser vigilado ni vigilante constantemente. Pasamos frente al lago, donde varios chicos estaban sentados bajo un arbusto, y lo vi; era él, el hijo de Narcissa, junto con sus amigos, riendo.

'¿sucede algo Sirius?' preguntó Dumbledore, yo me sobresalté y le dije que no 'bien, porque Harry está en el gran Comedor, y vamos a verlo'

Lo seguí, hasta el ya conocido Comedor, y me sentí otro al ver como se abrían las puertas, todos, absolutamente todos, estaban en silencio.

Pasaron al menos 2 minutos, cuando Harry se levantó y corrió hacia mi, al mismo instante en que el chico rubio entraba, no recordaba su nombre.

'Sirius' dijo el de ojos verdes '¿que haces aquí?'

'soy libre' fue lo único que le dije, para luego sentir como Hermione me abrazaba, con lágrimas en los ojos y Ron sonreía junto a ella.

'bien' digo Dumbledore con semblante serio revisando unos papeles 'bien' repitió, entregándome dos de los papeles 'debes leerlos y firmarlos para tener tutoría completa sobre Harry, y el otro es para dárselo a los Dursley, ya que tú no eres familia'

'lo se' dije aburrido, al minuto, ya los había leído 'dame una pluma'

Albus me pasó una pluma morada con estrellitas (excéntrico) las firmé y se las devolví, él las envolvió, metió una en un sobre, y se la entregó a una lechuza que acababa de llegar, la otra, la enrolló y la metió en la gaveta derecha de su escritorio.

'ahora, necesito un favor de tu parte' abrí los ojos en señal de atención y siguió halando 'nuestra profesora de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras tubo que irse, permiso por maternidad, y me gustaría saber si quieres suplirla hasta que regrese'

'cla-claro' si ya se, nunca había hecho nada parecido ni cerca de ser profesor, pero ¿que podría salir mal?

Luego me di cuenta, era mas difícil de lo que creía, el único momento que me sentí peor que el primer día de trabajo, fue el día en que acepté que estaba enamorado de uno de mis alumnos, el peor enemigo de mi ahijado, el hijo de Narcissa, Draco Malfoy.

Estuve así como un mes completo, tratando de sacármelo de la cabeza, pero se me hacía imposible, lo veía en todas partes.

Bien, avancemos un poco mas en el tiempo, hasta ese día en que me lo tropecé, bien, ese fue el día mas extraño y el mas feliz de toda mi vida, tenía miedo de hacer lo que hice, porque creía que él se sentía de forma distinta, pero resultó que fue uno de los mejores momentos de toda mi vida, verlo, aquí, en la cama, acostado, durmiendo, me pareció lo mas bello que había visto, parecía un ángel.

'hola' me sobresalté al oír su voz.

'hola' le dije acariciandole el cabello 'duerme, lamento haberte despertado'

'si' se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos.

Me acerqué a su oido y le susurré 'te amo' sonreí al ver que, sin abrir los ojos, volteaba el rostro hacia mi y me decía 'yo también'

Creo que eso es todo lo que quería decir...

---------------------

**no es mucho, pero es algo xDDDD**

**bien, ahora lo que voy a hacer es responder los reviws, e irme a comer ok?**

akasha-bennington que te parece? Es algo simple y extraño, pero aún faltaría la parte de Draco, que no se cuando la pondré.

o0rub0o: que bueno que te gustara, y por si acaso, yo tambien soy heterosexual xDDDDD

norixblack: que bien! Me halaga tu mensaje...a ver si lees esto jajajajaja

Carly McKinnon: jooo...que era con Luna o con Ginny...y además, Snape no me gusta y no te quejes! Es el primero que hice...jajajajajajajaja lee esto a ver que tal si?

**Bueno! Tengo hambre!**

**Gracias por leerle y eso...jajajajajaja**

**Atte; Dany**


	3. mi punto de vista: Draco

**Bien, supuestamente el ff era un one-shot, pero luego me di cuenta q estaba incompleto...ademas, akasha quiere el resto, y por ella, lo hice xDDD éste es el último capítulo (ahora, si es de verdad) y espero que les agrade.**

**Bien, ahora, son de dos capítulos mas, uno sobre Sirius, y otro sobre Draco. **

**El de Sirius ya lo hice, ahora va el de Draco.**

**----------------------------------**

**Generalmente, cuando las cosas comienzan, comienzan por alguna parte, el problema, es que yo no recuerdo por donde fue que comenzó.**

Sirius llegó al colegio como suplente de la profesora Marina Chapelle, yo lo vi llegar cuando estaba sentado en el patio con mis amigos, pero no le hice caso.

Ese día entré al comedor al momento en que Potter corría a él y le decía algo, no le hice ni el mas mínimo caso y me fui directo a mi mesa, sentándome junto a Pansy.

'hola Draco' dijo ella sirviéndose algo de carne '¿quieres?'

'si, gracias' le dije y ella me sirvió.

No hice mucho después, comenzamos a ver clases con Sirius y cada vez era mas fastidioso, no me acuerdo cuando fue, pero en una de sus clases, comencé a imaginarme gente desnuda, primer fue Pansy, horrible, luego pase a las chicas de Ravenclaw, nada mal, y luego a los chicos, primer o Blaise, luego uno de los azules que no se como demonios se llama y luego al profesor.

¡DIOS! Me iba a morir, estuve bastante rato imaginándomelo desnudo, cuando sentí a Pansy jalándome del brazo.

'vamos Draco, tenemos que irnos' dejé que me llevara, seguía imaginándome a la gente desnuda, estaba entretenido.

Como al mes de eso, Pansy se puso de novia con Blaise y ya no tenía nada que hacer, Gregory y Vincent estaban MUY ocupados ellos solos, así que no quería molestarlos, en pocas palabras, me quede solo, y solo se me ocurrió meterme en la biblioteca a leer. Pasaba bastantes tardes leyendo, leí muchas cosas, inclusive, Granger iba a leer también y me miraba de forma extraña, aún aprovechaba para molestarla a ella, a Potter y a Weasley, pero no como antes, ya no tenía a nadie que cuidara de mí.

Creo que pasó como un mes completo luego de eso...cuando me tropecé con Sirius en el pasillo, solo lo insulté y logré que le quitaran 10 puntos a Slytherin, salí y me tiré en el frío patio, era tan extraño, comencé a penar cada vez mas en él, en su cabello, sus ojos grises, me estaba volviendo loco con eso en la cabeza.

Cuando leía me acordaba de él, así que dejé de hacerlo, ahora pintaba, iba y me sentaba en la mesa de la biblioteca a pintar, dibujaba todo tipo de cosas, inclusive, dibujé a Granger, se veía bien sentada leyendo.

Un día revisaba mis dibujos, y la mitad de ellos eran de Sirius, leyendo, escribiendo, dando clases, solo de él, ¡me estaba volviendo loco, luego me di cuenta, estaba obsesionado con él, pero era mentira, yo no quería aceptar que me había enamorado, jamás me había pasado, por primera vez en mi vida me daba cuenta de lo que era estar enamorado.

Sufría con eso, me decía a mi mismo que estaba enfermo, me lastimaba, curando mis heridas con mi varita, varias veces Pansy se dio cuenta, pero no me dijo nada, me preguntaba como estaba, como me sentía, pero nunca que me pasaba, creo que ella sabía, no estoy muy seguro.

Me la pasaba cada vez mas en la biblioteca, no hacía caso a las clases, le pedía los apuntes a Blaise y de vez en cuando a Pansy, me la mantenía paseando con un libro en las manos, leyendo para no acordarme de él, cada vez que lo veía por los pasillos me daba la vuelta e iba en dirección contraria, comencé a quedarme en mi cuarto el tiempo libre, haciendo nada mas que ver el techo.

Y llegó ese día, que me tropecé con Sirius dos veces, el día mas feliz de mi vida, no se porque estoy recordando todo esto, pero se me vino a la cabeza de repente, ese día fue de lo mejor, primera vez en toda mi vida que me sentía tan bien, tan vivo, ese día olvidé todas las cosas que había hecho, todas las heridas que me hice, todos los dibujos, todo lo que había leído, solo sentía el placer y el amor en mi cuerpo, sintiéndolo conmigo, a él, a Sirius Black, el hombre de mis pesadillas (si, pesadillas, no eran sueños) siendo correspondido por él, fue la mejor sensación que tuve, ese día había sido ayer.

Acaba de despertarme, y verlo aquí a mi lado, acariciándome el cabello, diciéndome que me durmiera, fue de lo mejor, cerré mis ojos y me volví a dormí, despertándome como una hora después, sintiendo sobre la cama el peso de Sirius sentándose.

'te traje el desayuno' me dijo, sonriendo, yo le sonreí de vuelta.

'gracias Sirius' estaba seguro, de adelante era yo siendo feliz, pronto me graduaría y me iría del colegio, con Sirius a mi lado.

**FIN**

**Bien, ahora si terminé con el fic, ojalá les haya gustado a todo aquel que en algún momento lo leyó, si les gustan los ff's slash, estén preparados, puede que haya otro mío por aquí muajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Gracias a **Carly McKinnon, akasha-bennington, Marin Black** por leer el capítulo anterior, y a todos los que leyenron todo el ff, muchas gracias.**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**Atte; Danybel.**


End file.
